Project Serenity
by Neo Angel Princess Serene Eternite
Summary: The Neo-World, the future of Earth. In this time there is the separation between the Underworld aka Negaverse or Neo-Earth. For total control, Beryl comes up with a plan... to bring someone back to life...but for what purpose?
1. The Beginning of the Project

** __**

February 14,2005 ** Hi everyone! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! This is my new story called  Project Serenity  , it's probably alittle sci-fi here and there but other than that it's like my regular stories…drama is my specialty anyway. Hope you all like this! **** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite **

_ ** Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone from the original Sailor Moon Series but there will be a few characters of my own in this story… _   
_ ** Chapter One ** _   
_ ** The Beginning of the Project ** _

_ "Hello Doctor Cosmic!" A man said running past me. My name is Sonya Cosmic. I am a scientist for Terrain Corparation. It is the year of 3000, the Neo-World generation. Even though I work for Terrian I used to work for the Underworld also known as The Negaverse. I should actually tell you the story than just telling you about myself. This is a story about the biggest experiment I ever worked on…Project Serenity. The true meaning not known to all but the leader of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl. _

** _ In the Underworld... _**   
** _ Year 2999…Last few days of the year… _**   
"How is the process going?" A woman with fiery red hair and evil red eyes. The stone called beryl was on the top of her dark purple crown and in her earrings. She wore a long dark purple dress and her red nails tapped on the tank.   
"It is going well Queen Beryl," Doctor Sonya Cosmic said as she typed information into the computer. In the tank, there was a nude female body, golden long hair floating to the top. Her eyes were closed, her lips closed. "The information is almost complete, all we need to do is awaken her," Doctor Cosmic said typing more into the computer.   
"Finally! I will have control over Neo-Earth! That d-mn Neo-King Endymion has been keeping me from getting the control of his people but now that all will change!" Beryl laughed wickedly looking at the body in the tank as she still tapped her nails against it. "Is it ready now?" Beryl asked watching all the water being drained from the tank. nodded as all the water left the tank and the tank was moved side ways. got up, walked over and opened the tank and was amazed of how the body looked.   
"She is complete. I am very amazed that this has gone far way better than it seems! We were afraid of cloning once the Koreans did it but this is amazing! Due to the lack of water now she should be waking up soon," Dr. Cosmic said looking more at the body of a girl who all thought was dead. She examined the body further and picked up the girl's hand. As she hold it she felt it move and looked at the face of the girl. The girl opened her eyes, her crystallized cerculean eyes that showed no life what so ever. "Welcome to life…Serenity Crystal…" Dr. Cosmic said with a smile on her face and surprisement still controlling her.   
Serenity blinked at them. She was not used to this plus she knew nothing. She slowly sat up with the help of Sonya and looked around to get used to her surroundings. "Dr. Cosmic. I want you to get her some clothes and give her the total medications she will need on Neo-Earth," Beryl said as she walked off. Sonya looked at Serenity and smiled more and started doing what she needed to do.   
_ ** Back to Neo-Earth 3000 ** _   
_ I looked in the window of my office, the floating cars, tall buildings, portals to other planets… no one actually knew this was to happen in the future. Not even Neo-King Endymion. I was kicked out of the Underworld once I had finished what I was told to do…but I worried about Serenity and how she was…what was their plan to do with her. Yet, I still wonder…how was Serenity supposed to help Beryl get total control of Neo-Earth. It puzzled me so… but till we finally realize it…I will never know.. _   
_ Well that was chapter one! Chapter Two will be online later in the month! Plz review! ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite ** _


	2. Memory and Travel

_ ** February 18, 2005 ** Hi everyone! I've been busy writing chapter seven for  The Queen of the Moon  it's gonna be ** REALLY ** long. Anyway, someone asked could I say a little more about Sonya and something about Serenity so…the chapter will have some information on them. I'm also working on  Fallen and Rising up Again  I'm trying to think what lyrics the chapter needs to contain. Anywho….here's chapter two! ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite ** _

** _ Disclaimer:_** I do not own Sailor Moon. Many people make up their own scouts because…I don't know we just wish we could become Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask! . Sailor Moon lives on forever!   
** Chapter Two **   
** Memory and travel **   
_ "Dr. Cosmic, how is the plan going?" Endymion asked. Neo-King Endymion was once known as Darien Mamoru Chiba…he looked hot wearing his royal clothes. His raven black hair pushed back and a white mask over his midnight blue eyes. I slightly drooled at the thought but snapped out of it because I was suppose to be working. _   
_ "Your majesty, the systems are all right, they should be done by tomorrow," I said putting my light purple hair in a bun. He nodded and walked off as I sighed as I lay back in my chair and opened the first drawer in my desk. I searched around and finally pulled out a picture. There were two girls posing together, one with light purple hair and the other with long blond hair with buns that looked like meatballs. I turned it to its back which had something in silver writing, 'Best friends for eternity, Sonya Cosmic and Serenity Crystal. Ages: 16.' I smiled and closed my eyes. "Serenity…" _   
** Somewhere **   
_ ** Serenity's POV **   
__ Beryl wasn't very fun to be with, so I escaped from the Negaverse and was in the sewers of I'm guessing, Neo-Earth. I came to a man-hole and climbed up it and knocked whatever was blocking me from getting out onto the side and came up. I stood in the middle of a road, and there were many noises of things. Things that honk and drove pass me. I guess Beryl had me in the Negaverse for a long time cause I have never seen a thing like this. I walked out the street as the 'speed things' honked and beeped at me. I walked on the sidewalk I guess it's called. Many people watched on it also. Mostly were women and men walking together. I was alone…I didn't have anyone with me. I fixed my white dress that Beryl gave to me and ring the water that was in it. My feet were touching the ground and the end of my hair was wet. Guess I had lost my shoes in the sewer… oh well. I walked on the street and looked around. Sure I'm only about…twenty one now but hey, I don't remember anything about this place. Yeah that's right. My name is Serenity Crystal. I have no memory of what happened to me when I was younger…but Beryl and Sonya said I died when I was around sixteen or seventeen. They didn't tell me what though..so I guess I have to find that out for myself. This place was really neat. Way different from what the Negaverse looked. The Negaverse looked almost like hell. Except it was always dark and you couldn't see the sky like you do now. Beryl said that she used to live here on Neo-Earth…but she was caught by the king and sent to the Negaverse for all her wrong doings in life… oh yeah that reminds me! What I'm suppose to do again?...I stopped walking and stood there thinking. I'm suppose to find the king and just talk to him I guess…maybe these guys here could help… I walked over to the guys who stood near the alley and tapped on one of their' shoulders. One turned to me and smirk faintly. "What you need pretty?" The guy asked me. He had black hair and an eye patch on. I kind of tilted my head and then look at him back to normal. _   
_ "Could you tell me where to find the King?" I asked him. The guys around him and himself started laughing some and I tilted my head again wondering why they were laughing. He put his arm around my shoulder and turned to the alley to let me see there. "What's in there?" I asked him. He looked at me with a smirk and then walked in the alley with me. _   
_ "This is a way to get to the king," He said still smirking… Beryl had told me about guys like him and I pushed away from him and walked off. She knew everything about Neo-Earth…and I…well kind of do. I walked and wonder how could I get to the king and where could I get something to eat. ; _   
_ Well that's chapter two! Chapter Three might be online around the end of this month! Ciao! ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite **_


End file.
